Benutzer Diskussion:Pilzkralle
Archiv Archiv Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Commander Wolffe 8. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 10. Nov. 2011, 16:51:06 Vollständigkeit Ich stimme zu das "erledigt" da nicht der richtige Wortlaut ist. Ich werde das zu "geprüft" ändern. Denn es ist so gedacht, das mehrere Leute prüfen ob alles da ist (und ob die Rechtschreibung stimmt), und wir hatten damals gesagt wenn so ~3 Leute geschaut haben, dann sehen wir den Abschnitt als fertig an. Theoretisch könnte er dann aus der Diskussion raus. 15:36, 13. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Ach kein Problem, habe es schon geändert war nur ein kleiner Handgriff. Und ich finde es toll, dass du Auftritte schreibst! Davon lebt das Wiki und leider tun das so wenige Leute. 15:53, 13. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Re Hey, 1. Joa denke schon, dass die beiden Refs zusammen seinen SternenClan-Aufenthalt rechtfertigen. Kannst du also gerne (inklusive der Kategorie) hinzufügen. 2. Wenn du auch vorhast, die beiden Abschnitte zu füllen, kannst du die sehr gerne auch jetzt schon hinzufügen jop ^^ 18:42, 19. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Nope, ich hab da keine Verbesserungsvorschläge. (Ich bin eher froh, dass da überhaupt mal jemand was ergänzt xD) und das, was ich bei Baum und Toad so lese sieht gut aus :D 12:57, 20. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Beziehungen Ich hab mich da mit den anderen nochmal besprochen und die meinten auch, dass Beute teilen und öfter zusammen sitzen mit in den Beziehungsabschnitt sollten, aus den gleichen Gründen wie du es auch beschrieben hast, also ist das völlig okay so :3 17:02, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Beziehungsabschnitt Erstmal Vielen Dank für deine Erklärung. Ich finde die Beziehungsabschnitte (noch) ein bisschen kompliziert, es dauert ewig die Quellen zusammenzukratzen und Pilzkralles und Starenflugs Artikel sind bisher die einzigen Vorlagen dafür deshalb ist das alles noch ein bisschen holprig^^ Was ich mich schon gefragt hab ist, ob ich/wir auch einseitige Meinungen (wie der Hass von Nebelfuß auf Schwarzstern als bestes Beispiel, aber auch genauso die Szene in Stunde der Finsternis wo Feuerstern UND Graustreif und auch Rabenpfote später ihn hassen) eintragen sollten? LG 17:15, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Weiterer Beziehungsabschnitt Talk mit Sonnen sturm 1 (Achtung! Langer Text, klicken auf eigene Gefahr!) :Alle Feuerstern-Meinungen zu finden wird das schwierigste (auch wenn ich schon einen relativ guten Überblick über Schwarzsterns Auftritte hab weil ich viele Auftritte im Artikel ergänzt hab&die ziemlich vollständig sind sodass man sich daran gut orientieren kann). Für deine Hilfe wäre ich durchaus dankbar. :Stunde der Finsternis, Staffel 2&3 und der Kampf um die Lichtung in Staffel 4 und dann vereinzelt (was vielleicht unrelevanter ist) fallen mir für Quellen ein. :Ich glaube nicht dass deren Beziehung im Laufe der Zeit besser wird, nur Feuerstern versucht keinen Streit anzuzetteln bzw. ist die Zusammenarbeit in dem Moment zu wichtig. Das einzige wo die sich irgendwie vertragen ist in Morgenröte wo die einmal nebeneinander herlaufen und in Sternenglanz wo gesagt wird dass die reden. Sonst beefen die sich eigentlich immer an. :Nebelfuß' Meinung ist 'einfacher' weil die sich entweder anzicken oder neutral sind wobei man Nebelfuß' Meinung so wirklich nur in Nebelsterns Omen erfährt und in Battles of the Clans in Ambush by the Lake ein bisschen wo es auch beef gibt. :Ich weiß das ist alles schon recht detailliert nur es fehlen eben die Seitenangaben dafür. :Wie du schon vorgeschlagen hast, kann ich ja mal versuchen mit Nebencharakteren anzufangen. Regensturm oder Narbengesicht der auf der Begriffsklärungsseite Eschenbeeres Sohn war... zum Beispiel, weil Regensturm nur einmal auftritt und die Staffel 1er easy bei sowas sind^^ :Bei Schwarzstern wäre vielleicht sogar das Verhältnis zu Steinfell interessant, da er ihn zuerst beleidigt, dann umbringt, zufrieden auf seine Leiche schaut, aber später mehr oder weniger beschämt über den Mord ist. Fraglich ist dabei nur ob das was mit Steinfell persönlich zutun hat. Bei Dunkelstreif vermute ich ein ähnliches Verhältnis wie bei Leopardenstern am Anfang, weil die sich zwar auf dem DonnerClan-Territorium treffen (sehr wahrscheinlich von Tigerstern arrangiert) aber später als Dunkelstreif von Leopardenstern entlassen wird, setzt Schwarzfuß sich nicht für Dunkelstreif ein oder sowas. Was ich mir noch vorstellen könnte, ist wieder die Beziehung zu Braunstern einzutragen, nur umgeschrieben oder auch Triefnase (in Morgenröte wird gesagt, dass er großen Respekt vor ihm zu haben scheint (was ja nicht so oft vorkommt) &in Stunde der Finsternis verarztet er ihn während des Kampfes gegen den BlutClan)) :Was ich aus meinem langen Text zusammenfassen kann, sind die Beziehungen zu Feuerstern, Nebelfuß und Triefnase bei Schwarzstern einzutragen und ich nehme jede Hilfe dabei dankend an c: :LG 19:28, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Dieses Wochenende hab ich leider nicht viel Zeit, da ich noch für Prüfungen lernen muss. Aber ich kann dir gerne Infos über Auftritte etc. geben. Um was ich dich aufjedenfall schon bitten kann, ist die Beziehung zwischen Schwarzstern und Löwenglut einzutragen, weil Löwenglut Rostfell getötet hat aber Schwarzstern in Die letzte Hoffnung sowas sagt wie dass er stolz ist neben ihm zu kämpfen, was ich ein wenig merkwürdig/auffällig finde. In meiner Ausgabe von dem Buch fehlen komischerweise Seiten ab ca. Seite 256 bis 315 bevor sich dann der Teil ab 256 wiederholt. In dem fehlenden Teil ist der Kampf im SchattenClan-Lager drin und ich kann die deutsche Quelle dafür nicht eintragen. Löwenglut und Schwarzstern reden zwar nicht wirklich miteinander (ich weiß jetzt auch nicht was Löwenglut von ihm denkt oder so) aber diesen 'Widerspruch' find ich eben auffällig, sodass man es gaanz unten erwähnen könnte, weil Rostfell wahrscheinlich auch noch in den Beziehungen aufgelistet wird (weil Schwarzstern ihren Tod ja betrauert&auch hier wieder Feuerstern anbeeft), wie mir eingefallen ist. LG 20:27, 24. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Feuerstern wird wohl oder übel dann einen Abschnitt zu jedem seiner Staffel 1 Clangefährten bekommen müssen (inkl. Moorkralle, Kurzbart, Ginsterpfote&Co.), weil die ihn entweder hassen oder aktzeptieren. Tüpfelblatt wird da interessant xD :Für Schwarzstern wäre Nachtflügel gut, weil er sie ja tröstet als ihr Sohn Rauchpfote in Morgenröte (ich glaube auf Seite 300/301) die Klippe runterfällt. Rauchpfote ist auch im SchattenClan-Lager als es zerstört wird. Der Eintrag für Bernsteinpelz beim ihm wird viel aus Staffel 2 beinhalten. :In Morgenröte gibt es eine Stelle (irgendwo um die Seite 100 rum wo die am toten Baumgeviert auf das Zeichen warten) wo drin steht als Brombeerkralle zu seiner Schwester geht, dass Feuerstern knurrt und Eichhornpfote denkt dass Bernsteinpelz' Loyalität in diesen Notzeiten nicht infrage gestellt werden sollte, was aber überhaupt nicht zu Feuerstern passt aber auch in der englischen Ausgabe steht, weshalb es nicht als Fehler eingetragen wurde. Es ist eben sehr OOC für Feuerstern find ich. :Rotweide könnte man auch erwähnen. Kleinwolke wird von ihm oft herumgeschubst (in Mondschein wo er ihm sagt, dass er ruhig sein soll und dann von Rußpelz kritisiert wird & irgendwann in Staffel 4 wo Kleinwolke nicht zum Mondsee gehen soll) ist mir aufgefallen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Triefnase. :LG 10:50, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Ja ich freu mich schon, wenn das alles da erledigt ist. Dann kann man sich auch mal eben Referenzen für andere Artikel 'klauen'^^ und die Beziehungsabschnitte sind eine gute Idee gewesen find ich, das macht die Artikel einfach lebendiger und man muss nicht mehr jedes einzelne gebeefe volldetailiert in die Auftritte quetschen und durch dieses Analysieren kann man noch was lernen, wenn mans so sieht LG 12:51, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Bei Nebencharakteren schreib ich auch alles auf, so ist es nicht. Nur find ich, dass man durch die Beziehungsabschnitte etwas entlastet wird weil es da eben um die Beziehung geht und das im Artikel untergeht (ich hab ja jetzt ein bisschen raus wie das geht mit der Beschreibung). :Leider hab ich kein Skype und den Discord hab ich noch nie benutzt, nur den normalen Chat des Wikis. Was ist der Unterschied zwischen den beiden? :LG 16:24, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Ich glaube kaum, dass das als Spam zählt weil es hat ja einen Sinn und es gibt da sicher schlimmeres. LG 17:21, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Den Abschnitt mit Löwenglut hast du sehr gut hingekriegt. Daumenhoch :LG 19:25, 26. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Auch wenn bei Löwenglut nicht so viel bei rum gekommen ist, ist es gut einen weiteren Hauptcharakter als Feuerstern einzutragen und das zeigt die Haltung zum DonnerClan. (Ich find es auch gut, dass du so viele Auftritte ergänzt, das könnte ich niemals alles.) Als nächstes werde ich wieder Braunstern dazu schreiben, aber anders formuliert als letztes Mal. LG 22:22, 26. Apr. 2019 (UTC) :Wenn das mit Nachtflügel nicht ausreicht, dann kann man stattdessen Clangefährten aus Gelbzahns Geheimnis nehmen, die tuscheln da ja öfters in Grüppchen, wo auch manchmal/oft Rostfell bei ist. Und ich hab noch Rankenklette im Auge, vielleicht reichen ihre Auftritte ja. Die tuscheln auch, sind beide in der Verbannung mit Braunstern&Tigerkralle und in Tigerclaw's Fury hauen die gemeinsam ab um dem SchattenClan zu helfen sehr verdächtig :Rehfuß hat zumindest später was gegen seine Schwester und Schwarzfuß, weil die Braunstern gefolgt sind. :Gelbzahn hält ihn für dumm. :Bei Narbengesicht war ich mir absolut nicht sicher, also hab ichs beim schreiben wieder gelöscht. Weil eigentlich ist der ja seit Feuer und Eis tot, tritt aber in Tigerclaw's Fury auf und da wollen die beide jagen gehen, um einen Frischbeutehaufen zu errichten und werden von Tigerkralle für ihr 'Mini-Clan Spiel' gerügt xD ->>> die Beziehung zu Tigerkralle ist wie Braunsterns (dem Anführer folgen) nur minus SchattenClan-Herkunft. In Tigerclaw's Fury haben die alle anfangs Schiss vor ihm weil die den Kampf verloren haben. Tigerkralle benutzt ja eh nur alle, was erstens in TF gesagt wird, wo Mapleshade in seinem Kopf will, dass er die alle umbringt (für was auch immer es war), allerdings ist Tigerkralle auch der Meinung, dass er Schwarzfuß was schuldet. Und zweitens in TUG wo Tigerkralle denkt, dass die für seine Karriere als Anführer wichtig waren. Also Tigerkralle wird schon gefürchtet& ist egoistisch weil er sich erschreckt, als er merkt, dass Schwarzfuß so breit gebaut ist wie er selbst. (Kann man das auch irgendwo in die Beschreibung miteinbauen? Naja wenn TF endlich mal auf deutsch erscheinen sollte, dann gibts ne Menge Zitate^^) :LG 12:23, 27. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Bei Braunsterns Abschnitt hab ich dann noch das mit dem Jungen-stehlen reingeschrieben, mehr fällt mir da jetzt auch nicht ein. Meinst du, ob Sol auch dazu sollte? ich hasse Sol und ich sollte endlich mal mit anderen Artikeln anfangen 20:13, 28. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Als ich letztens Quellen zur Lebensgeschichte von Schwarzstern gesucht hab, hab ich in Stimmen der Nacht Sols Rauswurf gefunden und da hieß es, dass Schwarzstern keinen Groll gegen ihn hegt...jedoch ist er dabei als die Feuerstern dazu drängen ihn rauszuwerfen und gibt Sol die Schuld. So viel aufjedenfall dazu. Fleckenpelz' (SC) Meinung zu Veilchenglanz ändert sich anscheinend jeden Tag, aber schön dass er sich mit Schneevogel und seiner Tochter versteht xD Und Baums Charakter kannte ich zwar aber die Beziehung zu Blattstern ist mir nie so aufgefallen, da zeigt sich dann doch der Sinn dieser Abschnitte. Vielleicht kann ich ja Ahornschattens Artikel mit den Beziehungen füllen, weil das Buch nicht zu lang ist. ~ LG 20:51, 28. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Beziehungsabschnitte alphabetisch Ich finde die Überlegung, die Charaktere nach Relevanz zu sortieren auch gar nicht schlecht, allerdings gibt es da das Problem, dass es ja Ansichtssache ist, welche Beziehung man jetzt relevanter findet als ne andere. Alphabetisch ist da die einheitlichste Sortierung und hat außerdem den Vorteil, dass man gerade in längeren Beziehungsabschnitten so schneller eine bestimmte Katze in der Liste wiederfindet. 19:22, 25. Apr. 2019 (UTC) RE Danke, war mir da selbst nicht so sicher :) Ich achte in Zukunft darauf :) Mondflug (Diskussion) 09:54, 29. Apr. 2019 (UTC) Blattlicht Jo das dachte ich mir, aber "dunkel" is ja nur ne genauere definition von braun. Die Beschreibungen wiedersprechen sich nicht daher brauch das keine Anmerkung^^ Man könnte quasi sagen beim 2. Mal hatte sie kein bock die ganzen Details mit aufzuzählen XD Aber du machst das gut^^ Vielleicht noch aufpassen, dass die Quellenbilder so benannt sind: Fragesteller - Thema.png . Weil so findet man immer schnell ob irgendwo die Datei vielleicht schon hochgeladen war. 17:09, 8. Mai 2019 (UTC) :Es freut mich immer wenn Leute neues ausprobieren und in allen Bereichen mithelfen! Natürlich passieren da Fehler aber das macht ja nix, die kann man ja korrigieren. Habe die Datein schon alle verschoben und zurechtgemacht. 17:24, 8. Mai 2019 (UTC) Dateinamen Wenn dir sowas nochmal passier das du aus versehen png statt jpg in Artikel schreibst oder sowas sag bescheid. Wir Admins haben den Masseneditor damit können wir sowas in paar Minuten fixen^^ 09:05, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC) Re Joa das mit dem jpg-png hab ich dann auch gemerkt ^^, Was allerdings deine Begründung angeht das einzufügen... wenn dadurch nur gesagt wird, dass sie vielleicht von Dunkelschweif getötet wurde, macht es das ganze irgendwie noch unnötiger, weil das ja bereits eh eine Sache ist, von der man ausgeht/die man vermutet. Da ist also nichts neues wirklich dran zu gewinnen. Eher macht der "Fluff" drumherum von wegen "ist entweder tot wegen Dunkelschweif oder verschollen" das ganze nur verwirrender für Leute, die eben nicht wissen, dass die Bücher stark implizieren (aber eben nirgendwo direkt sagen), dass Dunkelschweif (und/oder seine Anhänger) diese Katzen getötet haben ^^ 10:07, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC) Yeah I guess so wie dus jetzt geändert hast ist das okay ^^ 11:26, 10. Mai 2019 (UTC)